1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved assembly for use in a gas turbine engine. The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved seal assembly in the shroud arrangement in a gas turbine engine. The invention is also directed toward an improved seal for use in the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tips of the blades in a rotor in a gas turbine engine are surrounded by an annular shroud. The shroud is usually made in segments of an annulus which are placed in end-to-end relationship to circumscribe the rotor. The segments are supported from an outer, annular, turbine support case. The shroud segments have slight gaps between them to allow for expansion during operation. Cooling air is introduced into an annular space formed between the turbine support case and the shroud segments to cool the shroud segments. The cooling air can, however, leak radially inwardly from the annular space between the expansion gaps and can also leak axially downstream between the expansion gaps and from between the downstream connection between the shroud segments and the turbine support case. It is normal to provide seals between the shroud segments and turbine support case that minimize leakage of the cooling air both radially and axially.